


Mistletoe

by JRCash



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holiday Sweaters, Holidays, MerryHopemas, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRCash/pseuds/JRCash
Summary: Little bit of holiday fluff for the prompt "I just watched you kiss someone else under the mistletoe and I’m trying to pretend my heart isn’t breaking".





	Mistletoe

The interior of Duck Tape had been transformed for the holidays, much to Clyde’s initial chagrin and to Mellie’s delight. Strings of twinkling lights were strung up, weaving in and out of the neon beer signs that covered the walls. This had been all of Mellie’s idea in the first place, down to the stuffed snowmen propped between liquor bottles on the back bar to the ball of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

“Since when did ya get the bar a pet?” Jimmy asked as he sat down, pointing to a decorative hedgehog figurine sitting near the jar of maraschino cherries.

It was a silly little thing, a woodland creature in a sweater and scarf, but Mellie insisted it was cute. It grew on Clyde as December wore on, all of decorations did really. Clyde never felt one way or another towards the Christmas season, but seeing his bar full of patrons in Santa hats and ugly sweaters, he couldn’t help but to smile a little more than usual.

“His name’s Harold and you keep ‘im outta this” Clyde quipped as he slid Jimmy’s usual drink across the bar.

“Looks like this whole holiday party idea is paying off” Jimmy commented, taking a glance around the crowded room. “I heard that your lady friend was thinkin’ about coming up here later”.

“She ain’t my lady friend” Clyde muttered, reaching above him for a rocks glass.

There were drinks to be made and customers to be served. He didn’t need to be dawdling around trying to figure out his relationship status, or lack thereof. Sure, you were a lady and Clyde considered you a good friend. But he always seemed to stuff it up whenever you two were alone together, never finding the right moment to get into that kind of talk. Hell, he was proud of himself for even being able to have a conversation with you in the first place. You were so pretty, smart and quick witted he often found himself dumbfounded just looking at you.

“Not yet she ain’t” Jimmy chuckled, taking a long sip of his beer to hide his smirk.

* * *

Straightening your sweater, you made your way up the wooden stairs to the door of Duck Tape. You couldn’t help be a little nervous, even if you had been to the bar before, usually for after work drinks with Mellie. If it wasn’t for bumping into her earlier at the Grocery Castle, you would have been perfectly content spending Christmas Eve on your couch with take away and Netflix. She promised it would be a good time, telling you all about how she had gone nuts on decking out the bar for the holidays. Of course, knowing Clyde would be there helped your decision as well. You felt a bit ridiculous in your “ugly” sweater, the garish print of reindeer and snowflakes covering your body but ‘tis the season to be a little tacky. You couldn’t help to think how cute Clyde would be wearing something equally as abominable.

Mellie wasn’t kidding when she said she had gone all out. As soon as the rickety screen door shut behind you, you were instantly pulled into a hug.

“So glad ya made it” Mellie declared brightly, letting her grasp on you go. She looked as if Christmas itself had thrown up on her, from the fuzzy reindeer antler headband down to her candy candy print leggings. Even her nails were done up in bright red and green glitter polish. “Come on! We’ve got beers already at the table!”

Following Mellie, you soon recognized some familiar faces, joining up in conversation with the group. A tall, dark haired man wearing flannel passed you a beer. Taking it with a polite thank you, you glanced over towards the bar. Clyde was busy mixing a drink, pouring vodka seamlessly as he took another customer’s order. He was wearing his usual faded Bob Seger tee shirt, much to your dismay. You’d have to tease him about his lack of holiday spirit later, once he wasn’t so busy working.

* * *

Finally catching a bit of a break, Clyde finished stacking clean glasses, tucking them behind the bar. The Eagles’ cover of  _Please be home for Christmas_  came on the jukebox, filling the room with one of the few holiday songs Clyde enjoyed.

“Now’s your chance, brother” Jimmy chided.

Clyde nodded. He hadn’t even gotten to say hello to you yet that evening. He had barely untied the strings of his apron before stopping, a frown crossing his face. He watched as you got up from your table, beer in hand as you began to sway to the music, mouthing along the words to the guy that had joined you. He recognized the man in the flannel shirt, Flip somethin’ or other. Clyde scrunched his nose- the guy looked like he would be a cop or something.

You and Flip continued the dance as the music played. Clyde ignored the fact he had been wiping the same spot on the bar top for the majority of the song, his fingers digging into the cloth as the two of you stopped directly under the mistletoe. Flip pointed up to the ceiling, a small smile crossing your face at his gesture. Clyde couldn’t hear the words exchanged, but he watched as Flip leaned down to kiss you as his heart plummeted to his his stomach.

Damn Mellie for hanging that up there. Damn Mellie for coming up with this whole holiday party idea at all.  _Only a Logan could be so unlucky_  Clyde thought to himself.

“Hey man, could I get another bucket of Miller?”

Snapping back to reality, Clyde noticed a man standing before him, empty bucket in one hand and a crumpled twenty dollar bill in the other.

“Sure, sure thing”.

Clyde tried to ignore you for as long as he could, busying himself with pouring shots and doling out beers as the bar got hit with another rush. He tried not to glance in your direction, but any moment he paused, even for a second, the thought of you kissing someone else came rushing back to him. How your face seemed to light up as that guy pointed out you were right under the mistletoe.

Who was he kidding anyways? What would you want to do with a one armed bartender with criminal record? A guy like Flip would take care of you real nice, buy you a pretty little house out in the hills with his cop paycheck. Not that Clyde wouldn’t give you the moon in the sky if you asked, or all the stars as well. He’d just have to dig a bag or two of stolen money up from Joe Bang’s yard first.

“Merry Christmas, Clyde!” you greeted warmly. If there wasn’t a bar top separating you, you would have grabbed Clyde into a giant hug like usual.

“Yeah. Merry Christmas” Clyde replied back flatly.

“What’s that look for?” you asked, surprised that you were greeted so coldly by Clyde.

“It’s nothin” Clyde dismissed, reaching for your empty beer bottle. “Nother one of these?”

“Sure” you replied as you hopped up onto an empty bar stool. The way Clyde scowled as he tossed your empty bottle towards the trash can before reaching down into the cooler, kicking the door shut with slightly more force than necessary said to you that there was little truth in his words.

“You know, this is usually the season that puts people in good moods. Unless you’re secretly the grinch” you joked, trying to lighten Clyde’s mood.

Little changed in Clyde’s expression as you stole a sip of your beer. “What’s bothering you?”

Clyde took a deep breath. He wasn’t one to wear his heart on his sleeve, but in his mind he didn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell anymore with you. He couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t tell you what was eating at him for the majority of the evening. The words all came tumbling out at once.

“I just watched ya kiss someone else under the mistletoe and I’m tryin’ to pretend my heart isn’t breakin’”.

“Oh, Clyde, no” you replied sadly. “That…that was just a gesture for the sake of a silly tradition”. You paused for a moment, supposing that this was now or never. “There’s only one person I really want to kiss and your standing right before me”. 

Clyde cracked a smile. “You wanna kiss me?” He asked sheepishly. He was still in utter disbelief that you, this beautiful perfect girl, wanted him.

“C’mere” you gestured towards Clyde, hopping off your stool as he came around the bar to meet you. Taking his hand, you lead him out the middle of the bar, stopping directly under the mistletoe.

“I’m an idiot, ain’t I?” Clyde asked, wrapping his good arm around your waist, pulling you close.

You shook your head. “Not at all”.

Clyde pressed his lips against yours and the world seemed to fall away. He didn’t care that he was in the middle of crowded bar. You were finally in his arms and he mentally vowed to himself that from this point forward, he would kiss you each and every chance he got.

Your head spun a little, and it wasn’t from the cheap beer, as you gave Clyde one more kiss before pulling away. Looking up at him, you knew everything you wanted was right before you.

You couldn’t help but to smile as you reached up, pushing an errant strand of his dark hair away from his face. “Merry Christmas, Clyde”.

“Merry Christmas, darlin’”.


End file.
